Lithium
by punk lolita23
Summary: "You really want to know?"the hollow eyed soul asked cocking his head to the side a fraction, Receiving nothing but nods from the shinigamis he slowly removed the hood covering his face revealing...
1. Prologue

Hello Everyone! You all might know me as Punk Lolita 23 and I am publishing anew story. Yeah I know that I've haven't finished the ones I started but I'm hoping that this will allow the creative juice to flow some and give me some inspirations to complete the others. Now this story was inspired to me by the following authors and their stories.

Dark side of the moon: MikoSwordMaiden01

160 Days (No longer available): Sparkly Colours

Revenge of the Devil's Demon: Ichiruki 45

The end of freedom/Truth behind those blood red eyes: Lalulweep914

Stolen Dragon: Frostgem

Trump Card: BreatheXFreely

Mortal Instrument Series: Cassandra Clare

Snowflake: Toxic Hibari

The fringe: Bleeding Opal

Those are the stories and authors that inspired me to write this and I wish them the best in what they do and what their doing! **NOTE!** The plot and ideas I used in the stories is completely mine and is in no way property of anyone I mentioned might be similar but it won't be the same. Oh and also I don't own bleach, it is the sole and rightful property of Noriaki "Tite" Kubo and bless his soul for it too! And since this is a fanfic O.O.C might be included but only a little. I would like to hear some feedback too, "Was it good/ bad, why/ why not" Should I continued or stop while I'm ahead" I would like to know what you think so I can be sure whether to continue or not. ^^ So without anymore interruptions here is the prologue to my newest story LITHIUM! Enjoy!

Prologue:

A loud *SNAP* followed by a scream that could shatter glass had the lower halls of Los Noches filled with Arrancars and hollows. All of them wearing cruel, sadistic grins as they enjoyed hearing pained filled sounds resonated through the air more. Some of them were gossiping about the prisoners and why they had even been there in the first place. Another *SNAP* echoed through the hall as everyone in the hall heard the bloodcurdling shriek leave the poor soul of whoever had a limp or two broken.

"LET US GO!" Yelled a small shinigami blood was trickling down the corner of his mouth. Immobilized by a strange and unknown kido he could do nothing but watch as his team get subjected to the most ruthless form of physical persecution he ever would witness.

Blood splattered all over the wall and floor as metal pierced the young female's chest before the handler of the blade cut upward towards her shoulder blades slicing the girl in half at an angle. Thick dark red liquid, blood, covered a majority of the weapon, glistening malignantly in the din lighting of the room. All eyes watched as the body fell on its knees first, her hand slowly and shakily rising to her chest, blood staining her finger tips before she fell to the floor, dead, a river of blood poured out her mouth.

"Y You Bastard!" a male screamed as he charged towards the arrancar who had previously killed his girlfriend moments ago. Blinded by his rage he didn't see the approaching beam of vermillion reiatsu known as _Cero _speeding towards him before it was too late and it engulfed him.

"**YAMETE**!" the leader yelled Scorn, Fury and Dread present in his voice though he didn't notice it as he yelled to the back of the Lord of Hueco Mundo himself, "TELL THEM TO STOP YOU BASTARD!" he yelled again. Turning his head slightly and looking out the corner of his eyes they met eyes. Green eyes widen momentarily before being faced to face with so called lord himself.

Chuckling softly Aizen kneeled down in front of him holding a clear colored vial with a strange glowing liquid that was almost the exact same color as his eyes but slightly darker and smiled as he turned his head and looked over at the arrancars that had been torturing and killed two of his comrades with a _look_, apprehensive and confused they stopped, with a quick wave of his hand Aizen dismissed them.

The small shinigami leader was relieved and also confused as to why Aizen had ordered his men to stopped, he didn't have to and yet he did. It was one thing for him to stop but _why? What was he up to_? It unnerved him slightly.

"You have every right to be worried Hitsugaya kun." Aizen stated as he looked over at the three men who were miraculously still alive but not for long. "These men are all about to fall by your blade."

Before he could even question what Aizen was implying and why he would kill his own men he felt his mouth be forced and open and something cold poured down his throat. Undoing the kido spell Aizen watched as he the serum started to take its course.

The three men looked in horror as they watched their taichou scream in terror as he shook on the ground gagging a mixture of blood and some strange pale blue liquid. Toshiro body spasmed around for what seemed like forever, white spots of pain danced in his eyes as tiny needles planted them selves in each and every nerve, muscle and artery in his body shredding everything in their path they reached every organ, and limp and toshiro went limp.

Aizen smile widen some as he watched the boy slowly rise to his feet, head facing down so he saw nothing but the floor before shunpoing away. Brown eyes followed as he watched the dim lighting reflect off the blade before it fell and sliced through skin swiftly.

Short cries of pain, the sound of a blade slicing through flesh and blood decorating the walls could be heard for less then five minutes before it was silent. One of the men locked eyes with his leader in a desperate plea to understand but what instead all he saw was crimson coated sword and bright green eyes with a bright gold ring around them.

Tada! That's the prologue. I would like to know your opinions and whether I should continue. Next I'll do a ichiruki but only until I finish the next chapter of this story and update my other one. _Ja ne!_ Lolita 23! XD


	2. Chapter One

Hooray I got two reviews for a story I didn't think I think anyone read! Yippee because I'm gonna write the first chapter today in hopes of getting more reviews! Oh before I get started I would once more like to thank the following to people!

Ichiruki 45 and Alli11989 for adding Lithium onto their favorite list! And I would like to thank Catnipaddict and IchiRuki 45 for reviewing as well Thank you so much! So here's the first chapter ENJOY!

Oh and by the words, "_thoughts/flashback moments (* will take the place of this" during flashbacks), Japanese words, techniques and others __**hollow, angry thoughts and a zanpaktous spirits/**_**Inner Hollow and sound effects) **and normal talkingjust incase someone gets confused.

Chapter one

A black hole with _jagged teeth like edges_, _Garganta _appeared in the sky within its pitch black depths numerous beady red eyes glowing in the darkness, malicious intent and insatiable hunger vibrating through them.

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto Fukutaicho are you alright?" a young brunette asked as she watched her superior stumble through the tenth division hall, head hung low that her face wasn't visible but even from the distant she was standing the strong scent of sake was present on every fiber of the strawberry blonde's body. "Matsumoto <em>Fukutaicho <em>have you been _drinking_?" the seated officer asked a frown curled on her thin pink lips.

At this Rangiku shot up and she plastered a _smile_ on her face as she said, "What? Of course not!" she said _merrily_ as she ran a hand through her wavy mane, "I was just hanging out with Renji kun and Shunsui kun that's all."

The brunette eyed her superior from head to toe trying to find any hint of falsehood in the older woman's story but alas she found none with a small smile she apologized for accusing her being under the influence and headed for the training area. Rangiku listened as to the footsteps getting fainter and fainter until they disappeared entirely. Sighing with relief the gingered haired woman slid the door to her _Taichou's_ office open and let entered the desolate room closing the door behind her.

Walking over to the couch Rangiku plopped herself down on its soft cushions and leaned her head back as she pulled out a small bottle of sake and got ready to take a few sips when a pale ivory light shone off the bottle, the light of a _crescent moon _made it appear almost transparent. Placing the bottle down on a table she gazed at the moon.

_Damn it _she thought bitterly as she turned her head to look at the empty desk covered with paper work, work that her _Taichou_ would've yelled at her to do, threatening to something to her while giving a cold icy glare but he never did anything though. A wan giggle escaped her lips as she continued staring at the moon. _Why? _She asked herself as she remembered why the white haired child was absent from his usual spot at his desk, _Why him? Why did they have to send my taichou to GOD FORSAKEN PLACE? They know how dangerous it is, with all the hollows and what not. Then there's __**him**__. _She stopped as she remembered the former ex t_aichou_ of the fifth division and the one she was worrying about hated _them _the most. Turning around so that her entire body was on the couch positioned in front of the window, Rangiku yawned as she fell into a semi blissful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>She felt something tickling her ears and words being poured into them. Blinking slowly blue gray eyes recognized the <em>jigokuchou, <em>holding a single finger out she allowed it a place to land as it gave her the message.

"What!" Rangiku exclaimed as jumped off the couch, "Tell them on by way right now!" The black and red butterfly flapped it wings a few times before flying off, blue gray eyes watched for a second before using _shunpo_ to leave the premises, her destination, the _sekeimon_ gates where a team would be waiting for her.

It didn't take long for her to reach the gates upon reaching it she notice three familiar figures, her drinking buddies. Confusion covered her face as she pointed a finger at all of them, "What are you guys doing here?"

Running a hand through his wild red ponytail Renji answered, "Same thing you are." He said, "Apparently five _garganta_ have appeared in Kurakara town and the old man ordered us to get with rid of the hollows over there."

"So what are just standing here for?" Ikkaku asked, a grin spreading on his face as he grabbed the hilt of _houzimaru, _"We're wastin time just standing here lets go already!" he yelled as disappeared through the gate, Yumechika soon followed behind him, _zanpaktou _already unsheathed. Renji and Rangiku went through last feeling the gate close behind and hearing the inhumane howls of hundreds of hollows.

* * *

><p><em>Wake up…<em>

He groaned in response, stirring slightly when he did.

_You have to wake up…_

Instead of waking up he just stirred some more, sweat running down his forehead in buckets as he remained unconscious, trembling slightly. An expression of pure and undiluted pain present on his face.

_You have to wake up, NOW!_

Turquoise eyes snapped open as he awoke painfully to the sound of approaching footsteps and voices. Turquoise eyes snapped open exposing the torment that would change _who_ and _what_ he is.

* * *

><p>Tada! That's the first chapter. Once again, Is it good? Is it bad? Should I just keep going or quit while I'm ahead. Your opinions mean so much to me and I would like to know what YOU think and if I should continue but I think I already know ^_* Anyway read, review and don't hesitate to give criticism not flames. Flames will be use to roast marshmallows! <em>Ja ne, Minasan<em>


	3. Chapter Two

Because I'm in such a good mood I decided to publish chapter today as well! Well because like I said in the beginning I'm in a good no great mood! I also changed the category because well I wanted too!

Black cat angel: Favorite list!

**NOTE **Ichiruki 45 one of my muses asked me abut the differences between hits/visitors and stats. Now I just discovered this but if you go to the stat page and click on the help/info section it tells you the differences between hits and visitors, I hope this helps some!

Chapter Two

He had awoken to voice in his head telling him that he had to wake up and he could see why. Darkness, nothing but a sea of black surrounding him, it was preventing him from seeing what's _behind them, the other side_ making seeing his current location pointless. A roar of laughter disrupted his thoughts as he saw _it. _ An eye or rather eyes all staring at him, glowing fervently as they looked upon him, the same way a bird might watch a worm, teasing yet menacing as it waits for its prey to slip up before going for the kill.

His heart started beating faster against his chest, his muscles twitched with adrenaline that was coursing through his body. More laughs and howls echoed from the darkness, whatever was watching him was getting a kick out him struggle against the binds that held him down, indulging in the look of realization that slowly made its way on the small shinigami's face as he realized, he _couldn't _escape.

Toshiro's blood suddenly felt like the icy water that he manipulate with his reiatsu as it slowly began to comprehend his situation, he would not be going anywhere for sometime now as he it occurred to him that he was on an exam table, immobilized, strapped down by chain around his wrist, ankles and neck while a single leather strap held his head down for some strange reason only known to the one who put him there.

_Is this los noches? _He pondered, _or did I? _His thoughts were interrupted by a notable calm voice that spoke airily next to his ear, his warm breath discouraging any other ideas or thoughts out the window.

"Hitsugaya Taicho we was wondering when you would regain consciousness. You've been unconscious for three days."

His eyes shot wide open as he made another futile attempt to escape, his warm breath disheartening any thoughts of escapes but that didn't stop Toshiro from trying, regardless of how pointless it was.

"It was good for us that you've chosen this time to wake up, a misfortune for you though however."

"Aizen," he hissed as vexation took over every emotion in his body, lips curled into frown as his face appeared over his, staring down at him in twisted amusement sense of amusement.

"I see you still haven't forgave me what I did do you and Hinamori chan during my comrades and my departure." He said as he slowly paced around the table ignoring the blue green orbs that were following him. "By the way how is she?"

Rage replaced the sense of vexation at the man's mock concern for his former subordinate and _his_ closest friend, "_Teme_! You nearly killed her!" Toshiro spat. Every word was thickly coated with venom as he glared at the brunette.

Aizen just smiled as he stopped by his newest specimen's left side and grabbed his chin, "Language, Hitsugaya kun," he said in a mocking fatherly manner, "A child like you shouldn't say such words especially in front of an adult." Aizen spoke stroking his newest test subject cheek before pulling away and patting his head like he was a child, greatly aggravating Hitsugaya.

"Get off me." He growled pulling away before continuing to stare at the man for what seemed like eternally but really only a couple of seconds had past. After approximately three minutes and 12 seconds Hitsugaya broke his gaze and began to look past the brunette and towards the direction where he had heard the noise. It sounded like someone was growling and talking at the same time. He could barely understand what it was saying but he could make out a few words.

"No respect for your elders." Aizen reached into his pocket and pulled out something. It looked like a syringe. "Didn't your grandmother or Hinamori teach you better?" He chastised with a smirk knowing well what the response would be.

Teal eyes widen in ire_, How dare he! How dare that traitor! That bastard! Question his upcoming! He had know idea what he gone through as a child in a Rukongai and He had know RIGHT to say or implied that he deserved ANY respect especially after what he did!_

"But done worry," Aizen said once again running his hand through his subject hair, enjoying the look of irritation and fury on his face. "That'll all be changed soon." His hand swiftly descended and grabbed the boy's chin, lifting it up to better see his eyes. Traces of the serum he gave Hitsugaya was early was still present, a faint gold ring surrounded his aquamarine irises.

Confusion swept over Hitsugaya before it transformed in calm as he started to talk, "Aizen," he began "I don't know what you're planning but you won't get away with it." The last five words were filled with pure, untainted, genuine animosity. You could almost feel it.

Aizen chuckled, it was the strangest and most haunting sound he ever heard, "I can and I will." Those words held so much assurance in them and they were the last thing he heard before feeling a stabbing pain in his chest and feeling something run down his left hand. Toshiro suddenly found himself drifting out of reality and into slumber.

So many, So many Hollows surrounded them. There eyes glowing fervently with hunger as they started charging towards the shingami.

* * *

><p>"Look out Matsumoto!"<p>

The ginger female turned around in time to avoid an upcoming Cero that had been shot from a menos a few feet away from her previous position. Swinging her Haineko vertically she sends a wave of ash at it. It roared painfully in response.

"How many of these things are there?" Yumichika yelled, having killed his third one. He looked a bit tired and had a small cut on his cheek that was bleeding a bit.

Renji panted heavily, "It seems the more we kill." He shunpo out the way of a couple of hollow's knife like claws, "The more that show up!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

A loud earsplitting whistling sound filled everyone ears as an incoming red light caught there attentions. Ceros, Hundreds of them being shot out at once by Menos, Adjuchas and Hollows all around them.

There was no way, No freaking way they could dodge all of…

"Getsuga Tensho!"

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"

Arcs of red and black energy followed by a beam of pure white energy shoot out from a distance ripping and freezing through the hollows behind their comrades. Standing a few feet away, in fighting stance was The substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Unseated officer Rukia Kuchiki.

Well that's it. I don't know when I'll update again so enjoy this chapter and thank you very much for the reviews. There truly appreciated! I 3 Your story Love Ichiruki 34! It was so cool and inspiring!


	4. Chapter Three

_**Hello Everyone! This is very rare for me to do but I'm updating of course you already knew this is since you'll be reading this. First off SHOUTS OUTS!**_

_**Reviewers: IchiRuki45 and 10th Squad 3rd Seat XD Thanks for the support!**_

_**Favorites: Alli11989 ( I think you might of faved or reviewed another story of mine THANKS) Black Cat Angel( You also saved/alerted and reviewed a story of mine THANKS) darkstardragon432 and Last but never least IchiRuki45(One of my many muses) **_

Alerter: 10th Squad 3rd Seat Thanks!

To all of you, thanks for the taking the time to read this it means a lot to me. So enough ranting and on with the story! Also Black Cat Angel and Alli11989 I'll try to update tomorrow or before Saturday but…Anyway here's chapter four. Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Amber and Violet orbs couldn't believe there eyes. So many hollows, here in KuraKara Town it was…it was…it was impossible. It looked every hollow from Hueco Mundo was their slaughter and obliterating everything in there path.<p>

"What the hell?" Ichigo mutters shocked to see so may hollows and to see that his Getsuga Tensho barely made a dent in there forces.

Rukia was the same, in all her years and training had she seen this many hollows, not even her first dance slowed them down, it may have destroyed a few but there was still so many left.

A roar brought them drew them out of there thoughts and back into the battle, one that would end very soon…

* * *

><p>Turquoise orbs slowly peeled themselves open '<em>Now where am<em> _I?" _He noticed that he wasn't chained down anymore but he knew he was still in Hueco Mundo. From the looks of it he was in a small room, a laboratory of some sorts and in a statis tube? Pale green liquid surrounded him. Toshiro could feel something around his neck; it stuck his skin,_ 'A collar_?' That Bastard had done something to him; he could feel something was different but what?

"Glad to see you're finally up Hitsugaya kun"-'_Speak of the devil himself"- _Aizen stood in the doorway, Kyoka Suigetsu in the left hand and a remote in his right. Teal eyes narrowed dangerously into slits.

"Get me out of here NOW!" yelled Hitsugaya becoming slightly aware that there was a mask over his mouth.

Aizen just kept smiling as he started talking, "Is that anyway to talk to your master?" he chided watching his soon to be Trump card face twist in a fury of emotion. "Besides if I removed you from that tube it could ruin everything."

Toshiro growled, "YOU ARE NOT MY MASTER!" He screamed putting emphasis on each word.

"You won't be saying or behaving like that for long." Aizen sat down in a chair in front of a computer that was attached to the tube and looked up at Toshiro who was anxious as to what the man in front of him was planning watching as slim deft fingers hovered over the many keys momentarily just stared just what was this man up to?

A foul, bitter taste touched his tongue and started to fill his mouth, running down his throat. Toshiro's eyes widen as he felt his body tremble slightly. Aizen looked up watching him shiver it wouldn't be long now.

"You Hitsugaya kun," Aizen began explaining, "Are one of the many reincarnation of the Heavenly Guardian though you're a special case." A white brow rose slightly, "What are you talking about?" Toshiro had stop shaking and was noticeably paler; his eyes were also a different color.

Standing up the Espada leader placed a hand on the glass, "The heavenly guardian is suppose to be born to Shinigami or plus. You however were born to a Human Soul allowing its power to remain dormant until you died that's when it became active when you started hearing your zanpaktou at such a young age" He then pulled out a small orb that appeared to have a snowflake engraved on the front it glowed white.

Teal eyes widen before they lower back to his usual serious expression "You don't really expect me to believe that." His words were laced bitter sarcasm and the strange taste from before.

"I didn't and since I have no proof." He held his hand, the one with the remote in it and pressed a button. A humming sound filled the room as the liquid started draining out of the tube, "I'll just have to show you." His hand the one that was holding the orb started glowing a light violet color as Aizen began sending doses of his reiatsu into the orb.

Toshiro fell on his knees panting, glancing up at the orb. He body suddenly felt like it was made of lead and it became difficult to breathe and yet he could keep his eyes off the orb or off Aizen. For a moment the orb flashed a pale blue white color before turning completely purple once more.

Finally after fifteen minutes Aizen ceased putting his reiatsu in the orb and kneeled down in front of Hitsugaya, watching him catch his breath before placing Kyoka Suigetsu a couple of centimeters away from his chest, "Look at me, Hitsugaya kun."

Toshiro looked up at Aizen; his eyes had turned a dull forest green as his brows formed a straight line above. Not acknowledging the fact that Kyoka Suigetsu was now in his chest slowly being pushed further and further in.

"You see Hitsugaya kun." Aizen swiftly pulled the sword out. "This orb is part off your reiatsu; it's a small part off your Saketsu, while normally if it's tampered or even removed the person loses their powers however as the heavenly guardian your soul's reiatsu is able to reform this part if it is removed however" he trailed off looking away from Hitsugaya for a moment and crushed the orb in his hand sending thousands of tiny sprit particles in the air.

Toshiro watched for a second before coughing up blood and holding his chest trying to stop the bleeding. "That orb was a part of me, right?" He already knew the answer and didn't bother to let Aizen confirm.

Knowing that Hitsugaya already knew that Aizen began lecturing him, "The heavenly guardian is able to absorb reishi from its opponent and environment however if said Opponent is stronger than the guardian they could either kill or control the heavenly guardian."

Toshiro was puzzled He thought that the Heavenly Guardian had sacrificed his/her self to save the soul society and wasn't the heavenly guardian a person, a woman to be exact. "How?" he asked "I thought the heavenly guardian couldn't be corrupted or possessed by anything. Where did you get this information from?"

Aizen grabbed Hitsugaya's collar and pulled him up with him so that he was now on his feet, "Yes Hitsugaya kun the first, the original heavenly guardian was a woman but through reincarnation came a price. Through transmigration the heavenly guardian's power grew weaker and weaker until they became dormant leaving him or g=her susceptible to spiritual corruption or possession."

* * *

><p>With a massive howl three large tears , Garganta ripped through the sky as each hollow started going through them. There mission complete.<p>

Ichigo and everyone else were lost for words '_What the hell just happened_?' Was what they were all thinking. Why did all the hollows just leave?

Rukia was the first one to speak, "I think we should all go to Urahara." Her voice wavered a bit. Everyone agreed perhaps Urahara would know or at the very least have a theory as to what was going on.

End Chapter Four! It's not as good as I hope and I know no one likes cliffhanger but just wait it gets better. Also does anyone like my idea for the heavenly guardian. I'm basically trying to say is that through each reincarnation its soul became weaker and more vulnerable this was the soul she was reincarnated to would be a child. I don't know it seem like a good idea when I thought of it...Anyway thanks for reading and Remember Read, Review and enjoy life! See ya next time! (^[]^)


	5. Chapter Four

Look up on the page! It's a bird, It's a plane No its me Punklolita23 giving an update earlier than usual after her recent one. HOORAY! Inspiration has just struck me so this update is for all my loyal readers!

New Favoriters: Emo rain and Juandrie Thanks for being so supportive.

New Alerters: Juandrie and xxIciclebloomxx, Thanks!

Thanks all of you guys especially Ichiruki34 for being just as supportive as everyone I've mentioned above. All of you guys just rock! So enough chit chat and senseless babble here's chapter four of Lithium. Remember Read, Review and Enjoy the story!

'_Spiritual Corruption?' _It was something Toshiro and other member of the Gotei 13 was vaguely aware of. Not much was known about it but all they knew was that it couldn't affect those with reiatsu. No matter how little they had but what Aizen was talking about sounded different than what he knew.

"Spritual Corruption for your kind is different Hitsugaya kun." Aizen began he was sitting down in a chair. They were in his private corridors and once again Toshiro for the second time himself tied down but this time he wasn't on a table. When had they moved? He wondered.

"As the heavenly guardian you have a boundless amount of reiatsu but that reiatsu would be dangerous because if you unleas-" A frown curled onto Aizen's features as he noticed his project's eyes weren't focus on him but the floor below him. Kneeling down Aizen grabbed Hitsugaya's chin much to the boy's chagrin and pulled his face so that it was inches away from his, "Are you even listening Hitsugaya kun?"

Staring abhorred at Aizen Toshiro averted his eyes back to the floor. This was all the confirmation Aizen needed, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the same orb from before only this time the color was no longer purple but deep dark purple it almost looked black.

"Do you recognize this?" Aizen asked as he kneeled down in front Hitsugaya, a smug smile covered in his face when he saw the tired lines under his eyes noticing that his pupils were dilating as well, changing in shape as well slowly resembling four pointed star just like the one that came with his bankai.

Without an answer Aizen began to re explain what the orb was and what it had to do with him being the heavenly guardian. "As the heavenly guardian and a shinigami you have an unlimited amount of reiatsu. However like I explained before a stronger opponent or one with a larger amount of reiatsu…" He paused to study his subject's reaction; Aizen was pleased at what he got.

"….can control you to their every whim whether they want it or not"

Teal eyes enlarge as all sorts of emotion started to overwhelm him. First Shock and Anger, Then Hatred and Astonish and Finally Pure, Undiluted Fear. His body trembled as the reality of the traitor's words slowly sunk in as he gazed at the orb in his head.

Aizen could basically control his body, the amount of reiatsu he could exert and the effects it could have on those around him and so much more. He was basically Aizen's puppet. The thought of being controlled by this man was beyond startling.

"You bastard." The taste of metal filled his mouth as he felt blood fill his throat before he began coughing, blood stained the floor below him and once again his body felt like lead.

* * *

><p>"And that what happened." Rukia said, placing the small cup of tea she had on the tablin front of her. She and her <em>nakamas<em> had just finished explaining to Urahara what had perspired earlier that day.

"I see." Urahara picked up his cup and began sipping some tea, "That is pretty strange." He said seriously, the goofy smile that usually decorated his face was wiped off.

"I think I know what they were doing here." He said as wiped out his fan and began waving it in front of his face, "Come on." Urahara looked around at everyone shocked expression but only Ichigo was the only who had any guts to ask the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Urahara," Ichigo called out to the blonde man who had just opened the entrance to his underground training area.

"Hmm, You have a question for me?" Urahara said, his voice once again upbeat and cheerful. No doubt the goofy expression had came back on his face as well, it certain with that tone of voice he was using.

"Did something like this happen before?"

Grey eyes narrowed slightly as a few memories began to resurface, Memories from the old days, from his years at the Gotei 13 as a captain. Years that was filled with so many good and fun time and the worst ones that he could never forget.

"I rather not say anything, up here." Urahara said waving his hand inward, motioning for them all to follow him downstairs, not even turning around to look at them.

Looking around at one another, they recognized the same look in the other.

"Ururu, Jinta," Urahara called for his two youngest employees. Jinta came, an annoyed expression on his and a broom in his hands. Ururu had yet to come.

"She went out to get something." Jinta explained as he placed the broom against the wall before crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, a bit surprise. When had he sent Ururu of to the store? "When she gets back tell her to mind the store for a bit?" he asked, turning his head around and eyeing the red head.

Roling his eyes Jinta nodded before walking of into the kitchen, the sound of glass clinking could be heard as he poured himself a cup of tea as well.

A few seconds passed before everyone followed Urahara down. Silence followed everyone but it wasn't a peaceful or comforting silence but a heavy, anticipating silence that only came when you knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Do you understand now?" Aizen watched as Hitsugaya shook violently, his mouth open in a silent scream, his reiatsu flaring around him intensely. Toshiro managed to look up at Aizen glaring icily at him, his eyes burning with agony and fatigue as he did.<p>

"The orb I hold which was once yours is now layered with my reiastsu. It won't be long now Hitsugaya kun." Aizen stated, unsheathing Kyoka Suigetsu smiling serenely as he did despite of the situation that was taking place.

"What do you need that thing for?" Toshiro didn't get to finish his sentence as he began coughing up blood. The last thing he had seen the brunette's zanpaktous it was being pulled swiftly out of his chest but this feeling was completely different and worse. It felt as though he was being suffocated from the inside out. And the worse of it was his eyes; black spots danced around in his eyes as well as swirls of colors and strangely shaped things that surrounded him in his illusion.

Grinning maliciously Aizen continued to make notes on his progress. Increasing the strength of his reiatsu more, holding Kyoka Suigetsu closer to the boy's being thus creating more black spots and color swirls in his Hitsugaya's line of vision.

"Kyoka Suigetsu makes it more accessible for me to activate your Kusari no Inga as well as your Reiryoku by using her I can insert by Reiatsu into you in a more efficient fashi-''

Another scream, brought by a twitching Hitsugaya laying on his back staring up at ceiling blankly, a thick stream of blood running out his mouth. Aizen continuing to hold his zanpaktous etched her away some. The scream was replaced with labored breathing and moans.

"Although the level of pain you feel won't change." Aizen said watching with satisfaction at the reaction he was receiving. It wouldn't be long now.

A third cry escape Toshiro's mouth as he shook uncontrollably, Tears falling down his face feeling ashamed and humiliated for showing weakness, that and the salt in them did nothing for the burning in his eyes. They made them feel worse for that matter. Everything around him was fading, transcending into nothingness until he was completely alone.

Aizen, now having resheathed his zanpaktou gazed down at his unconscious project and placed the orb on top of his chest pushing it back down, watching it sink into his body as it did. Moving away from his chest brown eyes gazed at the young male's face oddly enough he looked rather content.

Suddenly Hitsugaya shot up, head still down and quiet. He was kneeling in front of Aizen who held the boy's chin and lifted it up to take a look at the boy's eyes, his satisfaction grew as he saw they were no longer their normal icy blue color but...

* * *

><p>"B but that's impossible." Renji stuttered, flabbergasted like everyone else at the information that had just being given to them. Urahara nodded.<p>

"The heavenly guardian symbol is was a four pointed object, usually a star or flower. She incorporated in anything and everything she did." He was hushed for a while before turning towards Rangiku, "Did you see anything different or unusual about the hollows you were fighting early?"

Rangiku thought for a moment before shaking her head apologetically.

"That's alright." He said his cheerful demeanor back as he crossed his arms confidently across his chest, "In fact it's a good thing!" Everyone looked at Urahara like he was insane which wasn't far off.

"You Idiot!" Ichigo yelled snatching the shopkeeper's fan and smacking him upside the head with it. "How are all those hollows a good thing?" A tick pulsated in ire on the side of his head as he clenched is fist tightly.

Rubbing the back of is head, Urahara looked up at Ichigo, gray stared fiercely at the teen's brown ones. "Because it means the Hollow Warrior hasn't awoken yet." He said with a mournful expression on his face.

"Hollow Warrior?" Rukia asked, confused never hearing of this "Hollow Warrior" being. Frankly none of them had.

"The hollow warrior is what we call the heavenly guardian when she or he is influence by her own negative emotions or the emotions of the ones she absorbed."

Okay that's it for chapter four. And WOW it is the longest chapter I've ever wrote, almost two thousands words! Yippee! I would like to give another thanks to those who recently alerted, faved or review.

So GuardianHitoriki, Thanks a bunch! And ReonRewan, Thanks for alerting! Hope ya had a great thanksgiving and tune in next time for another chapter! Until then Read, Review and enjoy life. See ya next time! ()()()( O,! Turkey saids "HI!"


	6. Chapter Five

Hello Everyone! 12 Reviews for Lithium I'm so excited and happy! I hope everyone understood the whole concept of the Hollow Warrior, I will explain more about **HIM**, during this chapter. Also A shout out to those who reviewed, alerted and faved!

Ichiruki34: Thanks for being a good supporter and friend here! GOOD LUCK WITH YA STORIES! DarkStarDragon432: Thanks for your enthusiasm and support as well!

And thanks everyone else or read the story I appreciate you responses! Anyway that's enough chit chat it's time to move on to the fifth chapter!

"_You fool! Do you see what you've done?" A voice yelled, it was deep and gruff and sounded furious. Then he heard another voice one that was soft and gentle but sounded just as upset as the male beside her. _

"_Do you see the suffering your greed has cost!" she sobbed, some of her words muted by the sheets of rain that poured around her and her comrades. Her were eyes red and puffy from crying. Both of them were Shihakushou's and both appeared to be lieutenants but something was different about their badges and they both wore clean white gloves with a diamond shaped symbol within an overlapping circle. _

_As the woman cried and male who was comforting her, telling her that everything would be alright both of them heard someone snigger before bursting out into a full maniacal laugh. Heads whipped around so fast, their drenched hair painfully smacked their faces but they didn't care they just watched as he laughed._

"_You monster." She whispered, this grabbed his attention, turning around ever so slowly and dramatically was another man, one of their partners wearing a large grin as his eyes glowed bright bluish neon green color, his sclera and pupils had also changed. They were the same color as the sky above, a dark charcoal gray and his pupils were now a three pointed star. He licked his lips perversely, his tongue having grown several inches longer and he laughed some more._

"_MONSTER!" he yelled hysterically, "I think not!" He stood up; the long white sleeves of the garment he now wore trailed the ground beneath him. His reiatsu fluctuated around him, corroding and smothering everything around him. A smile came across his soft pink lips before turning into a smirk full of so much dark intent that it could bring Satan to his knees. _

"_This is it! Her body is mine!" He screamed, thrusting his elbows down and jumping twenty feet in the air, shaking the ground as he did so and creating a crated the same feet he jumped in the air on the ground. _

"_You idiot! Don't you see that you are not compatible? That you are not the one?" the man yelled, he too was now hovering in the air along with his female companion. _

_Bright neon blue green eyes narrowed dangerously at the two. Holding his hand out which started glowing dangerously along with the rest of his body a sword began forming in his hand and he swung a wide arc out sending a wave of crippling black and yellow energy. _

_The two managed to dodge in a knick of time holding their weapons out as well. The man held a large broadsword tightly gripped in his hand. The woman held a large iron fan with a hole to hold on to it. Both of their weapons had a four pointed symbol on it. _

"_Hmph." He crossed his arms across his chest, "Do you really think that the mere likes of you can take me on?" He boasts, his voice held confidence and a powerful self assurance. _

_The two exchanged nervous glances before getting into battle position and charging towards their newly transformed partner._

_..._

"_This can't be!" Yelled the man, he held up his hand fearfully and watched as the skin glowed vividly before crumpling into dust. He screamed as he watched the rest happen to his arm. "Why is this happening?"_

_The woman, barely alive herself looked up, her soft blue eyes, hard and cold like the rain that still feel around her. She brushed a piece of hair out of her way and answered him. _

"_You weren't compatible. It wasn't meant for you." her voice was barely above a whisper and like ice, cold and sharp, "We told you that before." With those she glance over at her other partner who was bleeding badly from a large, deep gash across his chest. He was barely clinging on, his eyes half way closed as he looked on. _

"_LIAR!" he coughed loudly before screaming in agony as his body burst into blue flames, he twitched and moan in pain as he rolled around the dirt. The rain did nothing to relief him of the fire that consumed him. _

_The woman watched as the flames slowly turned into ice covering his entire body, his expression was one of pure terror and anguish before falling and crumbling into hundreds of pieces. A black orb rolled towards her before turning white once more._

"_Thank you." Another voice, one she had being hoping to hear since this had all started and when it had ended. The voice sounded far away and at the same like it was right behind her, whispering in her ear. _

_Tears streamed down her face as she turned around and gazed at the one who had offered her gratitude. She shook her head feeling that she didn't deserve and she was about to tell her that before she too died. _

"Wow."

Everyone's demeanor had drastically changed and the air had become tense and heavy, eyes never leaving the ground or hands that were intertwined in their laps as Urahara finished telling his tale.

* * *

><p>Toshiro sat up from off the comfortable couch he was on- wait a minute couch? He turned swiftly around and seeing that he was in fact on a couch, a long steel blue one to be exact. It contracted nicely with the color of the floor, not that he really cared. Toshiro looked around and noticed some more furniture in the room, consisting on a table on his left side and a medium sized oval shaped table sat in front, both tables wore off white in color. He wondered half heartedly at what point he had been moved again! He was really getting sick of being moved from one place to another. And what was that black stuff in his eyes?<p>

A creaking sound grabbed his attention as the door open revealing Aizen standing outside it. His trademark smile graced his face and in his hand was a silver pendent with a small purple gem in the center.

"Did you enjoy your slumber, Hitsugaya kun?" Aizen asked, studying Hitsugaya from head to toe, his smile growing as he noticed his eyes. They had turned a brilliant green gold color with the whites of his eyes pure black and his pupils resembled the four pointed flower that came with his bankai. He also noticed the animosity placed in them but overlooked that.

A growl escaped Toshiro's lip; he clenched his fist tightly digging his nails into his palm.  
>"What did you do to me?" his tone changed drastically from venomous to confuse. "What wrong with my voice?" It sounded reminded him of swords grinding against each other or someone speaking behind a mask.<p>

"It seems that the transformation was only physical and spiritual." Aizen said, with one hand grabbed Hitsugaya's clenched fists and folding him, revealing vicious angry red marks on his palms, some which were bleeding with one hand and began placing the pendent around his neck.

"This however," brown eyes motioned towards the pendent, "Will help with your transition mentally." He finished, clasping the necklace close and pulling his hand away, watching the pendent's and Hitsugaya's reaction to the other's reiatsu.

Fingers slowly wrapped the small gem and once they wore completely around it and with a quick tug tried to yank the bauble off. Only to his chagrin it refused to come off, searing his hand when he tried and his head as well. His skull and brain felt as if it had been set ablaze as he had tried to pull the gem away, feeling that it was going to crack or explode at any moment but that wasn't the reason he had ceased trying to remove the chain around his neck for a second time, it was the consequences that came with it as he did.

Voices belonging to people he didn't know and Images of places and people he's never seen or met. The feeling of being in battles he's never participated in. For some strange reason he could not understand or even pretend to comprehend he longed for these people, these people he's never encountered. He strangely longed to see the woman who called out for him affectionately like a mother to her own child. Her face was like a one as well with a small nose and an elfin smile to match. Her eyes, however, were like an adult. Stern and austere, and like the ocean before a hurricane they were a dark grayish color with flecks of azure within the irises. Dark locks of raven fell around her shoulders in gentle waves. She seemed to be talking someone; a man. Her voice reminded him of the way Unohana spoke with a motherly touch and concern; she wore a smile that was identical to fourth division captain as well.

He longed for the man as well; he could feel his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in an attempt to provide comfort. His features wore identical from the woman but a bit more angular being a guy and all. He had the same dark hair as hers but shorter and spiky. The man's eyes were reversed, being azure with gray flecks. Both of them wore garments similar to that of the shinigamis and badges as well though were a different shape and they had gloves on as well.

'_Please don't do this!"_ Toshiro heard her call but not to him.

"_You can't do this!"_ the man screamed.

Both of them were screaming at someone, a man whose face was blurred except his eyes which were a startling blue green like his own but the whites wore completely black much like a hollow. This was the only person Toshiro couldn't see or hear clearly.

Soon the three forms slowly began to vanish and reshaping into some figures he was familiar with. They became the members of Gotei 13.

* * *

><p>"What happen to Mikiko and Takeshi?" Questioned Rukia, she pitied the two who had lost their lives to the one they had called friend especially Mikiko, hearing how she was in love with her murderer.<p>

Urahara sighed before standing and tilting his towards the clear blue "sky" chuckling softly.

Everyone looked at him bewildered. What could be so funny at a time like this? What the hell was going on inside the banished captain turned shop keeper's head? They asked them as they glance in the blonde's direction. A mystery that none of them will ever solve.

"Who said anything about Mikiko being dead?" He asked, waving his fan in casually.

Everyone eyes widen like saucers at the word that just came out of Urahara's mouth, and the same thoughts and words came out of their as they looked at one another. "She's Alive!"

* * *

><p>"<em>You were the one who killed him!"<em>

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_You actions must be met with punishment."_

"_Hitsugaya Toshiro, You shall be stripped of all your powers and executed via Sokyoku."_

OKAY! That's all for now! I would like to thank my recent update for not only reviewing Lithium but faving and alerting her. Thank you Rin chan Anime san! Remember read, review and enjoy what you do! Don't know when I'll update again but hopefully it'll be tomorrow! Ja ne my Nakamas! Ja ne!

Note: Mikiko and Isagi are the ones Urahara was talking about. I'll explain more about them in the next chapter. Mikiko meaning Beautiful chronicle/spirit child and Takeshi means Miliatary/Warrior. Hope that helps explain a few things.


	7. Chapter Six

Good Morning/Afternoon Whatever Readers! Seventeen reviews! SEVENTEEN! Close to my goal of twenty five (more or less). I bet the more chapters I post the reviews I get! Hooray! Now for the daily shoutouts!

Ichiruki34: Reviewer, Favoriter, and Alerter! Thanks a mil!

10th Squad 3RD Seat: Reviewer, Favoriter, and Alerter! Thanks a mil!

Juandrie: Reviewer, Favoriter, and Alerter! Thanks a mil!

These are for the folks who have reviewed recently and I thank them for their support and for your question Juandrie, I just focus on one story at a time and the one I'm most dedicated too and for now that's Lithium. Hope that helped! Anyway enough jab and blab ON TO CHAPTER FIVE!

"She's alive?" Renji exclaimed. He, like everyone else in the underground training area was stupefied by the information Urahara had gave him. The way he said it was like this was normal conversation for the shop keep and he was just talking about something as normal as the weather.

"Yep, Mikiko's alive and well." Urahara said, reaching into his sleeve and pulling out a piece of paper, a letter with picture attached to it. Detaching the letter Urahara handed the picture to Rangiku, "You should look at first" he said as she took the picture and looked at it. Glacier eyes widen in recognition.

"I've seen her before." Rangiku noted, she was the woman she had seen the data book. _Sixth seated officer of the 10__th__ division, Seishihei Mikiko. _This was the woman who had served under her and Taicho for years and she had never seen her. Staring at the photo for a few more seconds the buxom lieutenant handed over to Ichigo.

_Hair as black as coal, Lips as red as blood and skin as white as snow…_Ichigo mused, _More like hair as dark as night and skin as white as death. _The substitute noted that her hair had a dark blue tinge to it and her skin was awfully pale, it was more gray than white. Her lips stood out against everything else, they were the only thing with any real color. Strangely enough Ichigo noted that he'd seen somewhere before long ago. He handed the picture to Rukia

Rukia , glanced at the woman for a while, she looked vaguely familiar and she tried to place where she had seen her before. _Nii sama's division? , Taicho's divison?, Her home? School? _Wherever she had seen her, it was difficult to place where. Still puzzle by her recognition of the woman Rukia gave the photo to Renji.

* * *

><p>"<em>You were the one who killed him!"<em>

"_Why did you do it?"_

"_Your actions must be met with punishment."_

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, You shall be stripped of your powers and executed via Sokyoku."

Matsumoto, Hinamori, Ukitake, Even Soutaicho Yamamoto was glaring at him without any pity or mercy, along with the rest of the Gotei 13. Their words pierced his chest like a blade. Yet for some reason he couldn't see their faces, shadows obscured them, only their eyes were visible.

"What the hell is goi-''_ Teal_ eyes widen considerably as he saw he was hundreds of feet of the ground, a massive bird made entirely out of flames hovering in front of him, it studied him through its burning coal like eyes before letting out a terrifying streak and charging towards him. He could feel blisters form on his skin as it fiery body got closer; he could feel his blood beginning to boil. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yamamoto Soutaicho give the signal before the creature closed in for the kill getting reading to burn away at his soul as if it was nothing but a piece of paper before everything and everyone vanished in nothing and he became surrounded my darkness except for circle of light that seemed to be just around him.

_What just happened?_ He asked himself as he stood up and began looking around, _Had he not been face to face with the Kikoo just seconds ago and why? Why was the Gotei 13, his fellow comrades so willing to execute him and what reason? _

"_**Because you're a threat."**_ A voice soft and raspy as if it was speaking from far away and something was covering their mouth, _a mask_?

"_**You're a threat to them, to the soul society…"**_ He could hear footsteps from behind him and immediately turned around to see a shadow behind him. He could whoever it was reiatsu behind; it was pure black and felt heavy and tainted.

"…to everyone." Teal eyes widen in shock as the figure now came into light which like the one around him surrounded him, it was him but he looked different. The whites of his eyes were completely black, his irises were a golden green and his pupils were four pointed stars/flowers just like the one on his bankai, it was quite unnerving, the way his eyes seem to cut deep into his soul. This seems to please the figure as it started chuckle, a deep, insane laugh rising from its throat.

"What the hell are you?" Toshiro asked, snatching Hyorinmaru out of its sheath, much to his surprise the look-a-like did the same thing. A sadistic smile spread across its colorless, grayish face.

"_**Shouldn't it be obvious?"**_ a bright light appeared behind him before it filled up the entire room. The figure had disappeared and in his place was a mirror.

Teal eyes widen in horror, it wasn't the mirror that had him but rather the reflection in the mirror. He slowly, shakily raised a hand and much to his chagrin his reflection did the same and to add to his fear, he felt the corner of his lips curl up into a sinister smile as words begin pouring out of his mouth, his voice was softer and like he was speaking behind a mask as the worst thing he could hear came out his mouth.

"_**I'm you."**_

* * *

><p>The entire area was quiet, you could every single activity going on above ground, in the small shop as if you were right up there, that's how stun and puzzle everyone was.<p>

For some reason, that none of them could explain or had a good theory for except one who was currently hiding his face behind that fan of his, a knowing glint in his grey eyes.

"Well," Ikkaku looked over at the shopkeeper, wanting an answer fro the shifty man. His head had started aching from trying to figure where he had seen that woman from. And he was getting tired of playing this internal guessing game with himself. He was starting to repeat his answers. "You got any ideas?"

Chuckling Urahara looked over to the small impatient group, all eyes were on him. He enjoyed being the center of attention-most of the time anyway but the way everyone was staring at him with their scrutinizing gazes was kind of intimidating-not that he would ever admit it.

"In a way you have." Urahara begin to explain as his demeanor changed, "Mikiko during her time in the Soul Society was on of the few living beings who met the Heavenly Guardian and was glorified her presence." He looked down, trying to figure out how to explain the rest.

"And also because of this her spirit as well as her body became stuck in a neverending cycle of internal reincarnation being that she can't die or be killed." He said the last part with a rush as if she was trying to not to tell them that.

"You mean she can't die?" asked Rukia.

"Or be killed?" Renji questioned. The two childhood friends looked at each other momentarily before averting their attention back to the shopkeeper.

Urahara nodded, "Didn't I just say that a few seconds ago? And Yes she's basically immortal." He looked over at Ichigo who seemed dumbfounded by the answer. "But she was also cursed as well."

"Huh?"

The same word and response came out of everyone's mouth as they looked at each other, all wanting to know the same thing.

"What do you mean by curse Urahara?" Rangiku asked, a serious expression on her beautiful face as she stared into the ex captian's gray eyes. A sigh escaped from his mouth as he talked.

"Well for starters she was banished to the human world after her encounter."

* * *

><p><em>This can't This is Impossible!<em> Thought Toshiro was he felt himself back away from his own reflection which seemed to glare back at him, taunting words began pouring out of his lips.

"_**Oh but it is."**_The words left his mouth in a calm matter as he felt his arm rise and his shoulders shrugged in a mock expression as to say "What can you do?" _**"You and I, Shiro chan are one. We've always been…" **_It or to be correct _he _paused in mid sentence and started to raise his hand and placed it over his chest, above the area where his heart was. _**"**_…_**One in the same."**_

"_**Ever since you took you first breath I was a part of you. A part that you had no idea even existed until now."**_ He chuckled at the last part.

_How is this happening?_ Yelled Toshiro in his head, he wanted to yell, scream, shout in the physical world but every time opened his mouth, the hollowfied version of himself voice as well as its _his _words came out.

"_**Why do you fight with them?" **_Toshiro heard the words come out his mouth, A calm, inquisitive expression on his pale gray face, his arms were crossed over his chest patiently waiting for him to answer. _**"Well?"**_

"Who to you mean might "them"?" Toshiro asked startled by the fact that it was his own voice and not the hollow in front of him; he was startled by the fact that he didn't feel his expression change.

"_**I mean the Soul Society, The Gotei 13." **_The hollow answered, both corner of his mouth curled into a smirk as he cocked his head a fraction, inquiring him through gold tinted irises.

"Well?" Toshiro was growing rather impatient and nervous, though he was relieved to be able to speak his own words he was still nervous that his reflection hadn't changed and he could hear the words come out his mouth even though his lips wasn't moving.

"_**Shouldn't the answer be obvious?" **_The hollow asked, _his_ eyes widen excitedly, Toshiro became suspicious of his action and constant pausing. The hollow straighten his head and wiped the smile of his face though the left corner was still raised.

"_**I mean why do you fight along side the same people who are going to kill you?"**_

Ta Da! Well that's it for chapter six and not a moment to soon! This chapter is just as long as my other ones and just as many words. (Gasp) I'll have at least 10,000 words once this is published and more reviews! Yippee!

Also starting next week or whenever I finish writing this( which will hopefully be tomorrow) I will be starring a brand new series that focus all on Rukia Kuchiki called the white moon series, check out my profile to read more about it…once I add some stuff I mean so check it out if you want to read about the stories there's going to be four of them. So remember Read, Review, Enjoy and don't forget to look out for the My new series! GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!


	8. Chapter Seven

Greetings all my loyal readers, Thank you all for being so supportive of this story and sticking with it through stuff times! I am so close to my goal of thirty reviews! Yippee1 First off I would like to thank the most recent reviwers, Favers and Alerters. So here it goes…

Ichiruki34 Ya always the first to review ma stories, Thank ya so much for ya support!

10th Squad, 3rd Seat- Thanks for reviewing as well!

Juandrie: Thank you for being a supporter of this story as well. It is appreciated by me.

Now here's to recent alerter and favoriters

MyDarkRainyCloud: My most recent favoriter! Thank you!

Your reviews and support is appreciated. Now here's chapter seven read, review and Enjoy! Now here's chapter Seven!

"What do you mean she was banished Urahara? Why would the soul society do that?" Rukia asked she sort of figured that with a strong connection with a powerful being that the soul society would want to keep someome like Mikiko around for as long as possible.

"Well Rukia, "Urahara started interrupting Rukia's thoughts "For one when Mikiko met the heavenly guardian she gained some of her abilities, one of them being the ability to track hollows."

"So it wouldn't be very good for her to stay in the soul society."

"Urahara nodded, "Her presence alone could cause all an entire district to be overrun with hollows."

Rukia and everyone else nodded in understanding well almost everyone else nodded. Ichigo looked puzzled trying to figure out why Mikiko was banished.

"I don't really understanding it." Ichigo said, "I mean couldn't those guys just make one of those reiatsu blockers thingy like Kenpachi wears." Everyone looked at him like he was insane causing the orange haired teen to scowl.

"It's not that simple Ichigo." Ikkakku said as he started to explain, "If you remember correctly Captain's eye patch devours his reiatsu because he has too much." The bald man looked over at the substitute, "Got it?" The last part was more of a statement then a question.

Ichigo didn't respond and turned over to Urahara. "Couldn't they just make her one of those reiatsu eater things then?" He couldn't remember what Kenpachi's eye patch actually did only that it ate the reiatsu he would constantly spewed out if he didn't wear it.

"Well they could but it wouldn't matter, Mikiko was the one who requested her own banishment." Urahara said getting up of the ground and tilting his head towards the pale blue "sky"

* * *

><p>"Kill me?" Toshiro repeated shocked by the hollow's question. He wasn't dead! And the Gotei 13, they most certainly weren't planning on killing him! The hollow's question angered him some. It didn't make any sense.<p>

A sick twisted look of satisfaction curled onto the hollow's pale ashen face, it was enjoying seeing his partner under so much pressure, so much confusion, and so much stress. It crossed his arm over his chest and cocked his head to the side much like an inquisitive child.

"_**I mean why do you fight with those who want you dead?"**_ The hollow asked watching Hitsugaya struggled to understand the reason for his questions and his attempt to think of a good comeback. _**"You should know or at least have your reasons no matter how pitiful they are."**_ The hollow look-a-like taunted.

Toshiro glared at the hollow, "They're not planning and they don't want to kill me." He said with confidence before adding, "They don't have any reason for wanting to so why did you asked?"

Shaking _his_ head the hollow chuckled softly before lifting _his _head up, _his_ expression had changed, _he_ was no longer smiling, and _his_ eyes no longer gleamed with excitement and bloodlust. Its mouth was a thin line and brow became a straight line as it eyes narrowed into slits.

"_**I asked because they're going to kill you." **_The hollowed emphasized the word going in a spiteful matter.

Toshiro was surprised by the hollows demeanor and he was getting ready to answer before he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest, it felt as though a hand was wrapped around his heart and yanking and yanking on it. Toshiro fell on his knees in pain, the hollow watched in glee, its reiatsu slowly rising as it eyes began glowing.

"_**It's happening."**_ The hollow grinned, its reiatsu flaring dangerously around him, freezing everything it came in contact with., _**"Your soul no longer belongs to the side of the shinigami, "**_ _He_ grinned sadistically as he watched Hitsugaya's eyes widen in realization then finished his sentence _**"It belongs to the creature which you kill, which I AM!" **_If was even possible, its grin had gotten wider revealing animalistic canines and incisors that could rip skin.

Slowly and shakily raised his hand to his chest and placed it over his heart before clutching his head feeling a splitting headache coming on. Toshiro looked up seeing a bright white light above him, growing larger and larger until it invaded the entire area. He feels himself being pulled away from this strange world but not before it hearing the hollow's voice once more.

"_**Now they'll have a reason to kill you."**_

Golden green eyes widen in exhaustion before falling back on the pillow that rested on the couch. Another voice very closer by filled him with dread as the hand fell off the pendent around his neck. Despite not seeing the man's face he could tell he was smiling.

"Welcome back Hitsugaya kun." Aizen grinned as he watched Hitsugaya expression or rather his eyes change.

* * *

><p>"Why would she request her own banishment?" asked Rangiku she thought that she would want to say with her friends and comrades in the soul society and wouldn't banishing herself just cause the hollows to go where ever she went.<p>

"Well," Urahara waved his fan in front of his face, "For one she knew what the consequences would be if she stayed and she knew would either be executed or banished so she decided to be banished." Said the shopkeeper as he stood a few feet away from the group who had broke off and was doing there own thing except Rangiku who had went back upstairs and was talking to the Soutaicho.

Everyone else had broke off into their own group, Rukia was mediating while Renji and Ikkaku trained. The sound of metal clashing filled the air. Lifting one eye open Rukia saw Ichigo head back up stairs to leave out of the corner of her violet blue orbs.

Urahara sighed as he too started back upstairs. Thinking about this whole heaven;y guardian business before pulling out a small business card and calling Rukia.

"Kuchiki san do you think you could round everyone else here tommorow, I have a friend I think they need to meet." the shopkeeper said.

Violet eyes snapped open, "Wait Urahara san! What do you me-" the green clad man had already left leaving Rukia to talk to air, she scowled in irritation before going back to her mediation. Trying to ignore the sound of metal clashing and scraping against one another.

* * *

><p>Gold green eyes widen in shock before narrowing dangerously in ire, his entire body trembled as he locked eyes with the ex captain who just looked at him with a calm, pleased smile on his face.<p>

"What do you want?" The words came out his mouth in a harsh feral growl. His narrow eyes and slit pupils gave him the appearance of a wild animal along with his hair which had grown slightly longer now brushing his shoulders though he didn't really seem to notice.

Aizen remained focusing on the hollowfied soul in front of him, "It went faster than I thought as expected from a prodigy such as you, Hitsugaya kun." Aizen said grabbing the orb around his neck and started placing some of his reiatsu in it and watched Hitsugaya's reaction to it. It was far different from the last time.

For one his pupils kept dilating and his eyes kept flashing between gold and an acidic green color. They also held a blank expression in them; every trace of anger, rage, hatred that was in them was slowly dissipating into nothing. His hands kept flexing in and out and as they did one could see that little black claws were growing on them. Hitsugaya's reiatsu had also changed as well.

_What's happening?_Screamed Toshiro as he felt someone pull him, a familiar voice touched his ears as he felt another tug.

"_**Its happening."**_ said the hollow in a sing song voice. Toshiro felt another tug this one stronger than the last two and felt himself fade away back into the recesses of his inner world.

"_**You can feel it can't you?"**_ the hollow questioned already knowing the answer himself. _**"I'm getting closer and closer to the surface now soon there won't be enough room for both of us."**_ It let out a sadistic gleeful laugh as it too could feel a tug; this one was pulling him forward._** "Say good bye to the world you once knew, Toshiro**_."

Toshiro screamed causing Aizen to pull his hand away; his brown orbs widen a little as he notice the scream had changed into an insane fit of laughter and madness. It reminded him of the way Grimmjow would get if he found an interesting opponent.

After sometime (three and a half minutes) "Toshiro" stopped laughing. He looked down at his hand and began flexing them in and out then he looked up at Aizen, his eyes moving up and down studying every inch of his frame, cocking his head to the side before reaching his eyes. A smirk etched its way across his face as he spoke revealing sharp canines and incisors which had replace normal fangs and teeth.

"_**So you're the one the kid hates so much. It's nice to finally meet ya Aizen."**_

* * *

><p>"Still no report?" Rangiku asked, her captain had been gone on a mission for quite sometime to study Hueco Mundo's terrain and had yet to check in with the soul society in a while. It wasn't like her captain to check in one the soul society or on her and the state of division.<p>

"I'm afraid not Matsumoto Fukutaicho, in fact we haven't been able to reach him ourselves, something has jammed our signal." said Head Captain Yamamoto.

Rangiku gasped, _The soul society couldn't contact him! But why not? "_What do you mean you jammed the signal? What's the hell's happening Sir?" the words spilled out her mouth in a rush as she waited for the head captain's response.

"Calm now Matsumoto Fukutaicho." Said the head captain's fukutaicho Sasakibe Chojiro, 'This is the last report that came in." he held up a small device that resemble a cell phone, _Deireishinki_ and pressed the play button.

Well that's all for now folks. I apologize for it not being so long but I couldn't think of anything else. So the next chapter will be longer, alright. Remember read, review and enjoy life to its fullest!

Nakama is the Japanese word for friend or comrade. Its used for people who are close friends, true companions.

Deireishinki is a special phone that shinigami in the human world use to contact the soul society as well as to track hollows, hopes that helps. Sayonara, Minna (everyone in japanese)!

Note: After chapter 10 I will be putting this story on Hiatus to work on a new story of mine. Please don't be upset I assure you the story will be worth reading.


	9. Chapter Eightb

Konnichiwa Minna san! I don't have much to say but thanks for the support ya have been givin me and Lithium. I liked to thank all of my readers, reviewers, alerters and favoriters ya have truly and truly _is _appreciated!

Now here's Chapter Eight! Enjoy!

*Toshiro* just stared at Aizen, the smile was slowly being etched off his face as he stared at the traitor, a little disappointed that Aizen didn't looked bothered or phased by what was in front of him. It was a little disappointing to be honest but not unexpected.

Aizen on the other hand was a bit shocked, despite not having any visible proof on his face. He was a bit shocked that Hitsugaya had so easily let the hollow take over and disappointed as well, he was enjoying testing Hitsugaya's intolerance to pain as well as watching the effects on his body.

The two remained staring at the other in silence for what seemed like eternally before *Hitsugaya* spoke first.

"Why did you call me?'

Aizen's eyes narrowed in mock confusion, "Call you?" He repeated, "Forgive me but I don't understand wha-'' his words were interrupted by a pale claw tipped hand held up in front of his face. The hollow wearing a smirk across his childish face as it shook his head.

"Yes you do." The hollow cocked his head to the side before continuing to speak, "You aware of what this child is." He pointed to himself, "And you're aware of what I AM." The smile on his face deepened.

Aizen nodded, "You're correct. I hadn't meant to insult you." The ex captain said before standing up, the hollow followed suite. "You're exactly what I expected to be."

Chuckling darkly, *Hitsugaya* stood up and walked towards a nearby wall, and almost immediately slammed his hand onto it, blackish blue reiatsu, thick and cold poured from the tip of his fingers. Soon a swirling azure maelstrom appeared on the wall, indistinguishable shapes stood inside of it.

Brown eyes narrowed as he immediately recognized the place despite only hearing about it from the arrancars who went there, KuraKara Town. A brow raised as he stared at the hollowfied captain who was standing in front of the hole, a blank look on his face.

"Do you know I summoned you?" Aizen questioned as his hand slowly went for his zanpaktou and swiftly removed it from the sheath. *Hitsuagya* looked unphased as of it was something he had seen before even though it was totally new to him.

"That child might have seen or know about your zanpaktou's ability but I don't"

"I know, you're a completely separate part of the Hitsugaya Toshiro. I know that your also the dark half of the heavenly guardian." Aizen stated watching the shapes and color twist and curl on the wall.

Nodding his head Toshiro reached out and touched the wall, where the portal had appeared, it rippled as it went through before he, himself stepped in and disappeared in the portal, it swirled more rapidly this time, as the ripples grew and expand before disappearing and leaving the wall blank and clean as it there had never been one there in the first place.

Silence reigned in the room as Aizen remained staring at the wall, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction as he resheathed his sword and pulled out another item, a small orb from his other pocket. The orb was dim and had appeared to be glowing, a bit of lavender blue light still shone from within it.

_Perfect _he thought as he turned away from the wall and began to head out the room, leaving it dark and empty with only the furniture to keep it company.

* * *

><p>Icy blue eyes widen as she nearly dropped the phone from her hands in shock. "What do you mean you can't get a connection? What's going on?" her voice had taken a worried tone, completely abandoning the serious almost authoritative tone she had before.<p>

The head captain remained silent as if he was trying to figure out away to answer the Rangiku's question without drawing any suspension. "That is all Matsumoto Fukutaicho, I expect any immediately report on the hollows you have eliminated while you and your team are stationed there, am I clear?"

"But" rangiku began wanting an answer to her question.

"Hitsugaya Taicho is not your concern right now," said the head captain's lieutenant Sasakibe Chojiro, "The twelfth division are trying their best to locate his current as we speak,"

Still frowning Matsumoto felt a bit at ease knowing that the soul society, the Gotei 13 was doing everything they can to find her captain. "Hai," she said as the screen went blank. The dark screen didn't stay very long as it immediately began flashing, beeping the words Hollow Hollow Hollow in a rushed automatic manner.

Pressing a couple of button Rangiku was soon connected to Renji, Rukia and Ichigo and Ikkaku as well as Yumechika who too had all heard the device go off.

"Where do you thing it's coming from?" Asked Rukia who stood on top of a roof, her indigo eyes searching for any trace of the hollows but with no such luck Ichigo too was searching for wherever the hollow was when he saw a flash of black appear out the corner of his eyes.

"Rukia did you see that?" he turned his body full around towards the petite shinigami who looked puzzled before tensing up entirely as she too caught the same flash of black her companion had just seen seconds ago.

"Rukia, you okay?" Ichigo asked, roughly shaking Rukia until she out her stunned state. She scowled before pushing away, "Idiot!" she screamed before regaining her composure ignoring the scowl and rush of curses Ichigo directed towards her.

"Let's try to find out where it went?" Rukia said before flash stepping away leaving the orange haired male alone for just a second before he flash stepped away as well.

* * *

><p>Standing in the center of the green grass Toshiro looked up towards the sky, the hood adorning his head nearly fell off he did but fortunately it didn't that would of ruined everything if it had.<p>

He watched as the shinigamis, _Hitsugaya's_ comrades move pass him as if he didn't exist, their bodies reflected in his piercing gold green orbs. With the corners of his mouth spreading upward, Toshiro held two fingers up and aimed as the sky itself, blue black reiatsu just like the one that had created the portal shot out from his fingers shocking the five shinigami as it barely missed them. They immediately looked down to see a hooded figure standing alone arms crossed over his chest as he gazed up at them, the top part of his face hidden by the hood he wore.

Still stunned by the random attack everyone looked around finding no trace of anything else in the area before they flash stepped down to the ground, hands on the hilt of their zanpaktous ready to draw them as they faced the hollow in front of him.

Okay I knoe this chapter is short but I kind of rushed, here's the thing I had originally finished this chapter but something happened to by computer andfor some reason it never saved this chapter, I was so angry so most of what you were reading is from memory. Also this chapter is in honor of the main character's birthday. Happy Birthday, Hitsugaya kun, May you stay Chibi and cute forever! Bye everyone wish you all a good holiday!


End file.
